


Rain

by junior_writes



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [7]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Day 8: Rain, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Simon is a sap, So is Baz, The Notebook (mentioned), theyre both saps and i love that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junior_writes/pseuds/junior_writes
Summary: Day 8: RainSimon wants a kiss in the rain
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027180
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> prompt list from [@carryon-countdown](https://carryon-countdown.ttumblr.com/) on tumblr !

My phone starts ringing next to me. I pick it up and see Simon’s contact picture shining up at me. I swipe and hold the phone up to my ear. 

“Hello?” I answer.

“Baz! It’s raining!” The wonderful menace shouts into my ear. 

“Yes, Snow, in other news, the sun came up today. It’s London, it’s always raining.”

“Come outside, will you?” he asks, his voice small over the phone. 

“Why?”

“Please, for me?” he asks with his pleading voice, the one he knows will get me to succumb to his wishes. He doesn’t really have to beg. I’d bring the moon to his feet if he asked me to. 

“Ugh, fine, I’ll be right down.” He squeals then hangs up. I slip on my boots and put on my coat. It’s just starting to cool down this time of year, but the rain will make it even colder, so I put on a thicker coat instead of my light raincoat and then grab a brolly before I head out the door. 

When I make my way out of my flat building, I see Simon standing under a lamppost at the edge of the sidewalk. He’s wearing one of my Watford Football hoodies, and his clothes are all clinging to his body. He’s absolutely  _ soaked.  _

“Snow, you’re positively drenched. What are you doing?” I ask him and I cover him with the brolly. He takes my empty hand in his. He’s so warm, practically radiating sunshine despite the weather. 

“So I was leaving work, yeah? And I noticed it was raining, and I hadn’t brought an umbrella with me because I forgot to check the forecast before I left. Which is stupid, really, because we live in bloody  _ London _ and it rains like half the time, and Penny always tells me I should keep an umbrella-”

I shake my head at him. “Your point, Snow? I’d appreciate it if this story had an ending so I can go back to the warmth of my flat.”

He rolls his eyes at me. “Shut up, you knob. Anyways, I thought to myself, ‘I’ll just go to Baz’s ‘cuz his place is closer and then I’ll wait out the rain.’ And  _ then  _ I realized, ‘well, Baz and I have kissed in lots of places’, because we have, right?”

I blush at the memory of Simon and I kissing in various places- cinemas, shopping centers, the tube, our uni libraries, restaurants, my flat, his flat. “Yes, we have.”

“So I kept on thinking-”

“Lots of thinking for you today, Simon,” I jab at him. “I’m glad to see you’re trying out a new hobby.” I threw the  _ Simon  _ in there so he knows I’m joking. 

“Sod off, and stop interrupting me,” he laughs. “I was thinking, ‘Baz and I have never kissed in the rain.’ So I came here and called you down so I can kiss you in the rain.” He finished off with a smile and I can’t help but laugh. 

“Love, surely we’ve kissed in the rain before.”

He shrugs. “Well, maybe a quick peck, but not like they do it in the films. Like, Penny and I watched  _ The Notebook,  _ I want us to kiss like that.”

I raise an eyebrow. “You want us to get into an argument and then snog?” 

“Well, no, but I want that same passion.” He laughs, and water droplets fall from his hair and his body shakes, and I realize for the millionth time, that I am so  _ deeply in love  _ with Simon Snow that I would do anything. 

“Your wish is my command,” I say as I throw the brolly on the ground and take his face in my hands, bringing his lips to mine. He squeals at the sudden movement, then deepens the kiss. His arms wrap around my neck, his tongue asking for permission into my mouth. I grant it, then move my arms down to his legs and hoist him up, his legs wrapping around my waist tightly. 

He breaks apart, water dripping down his face, his lips plump and pink, and his eyes practically in the shape of hearts. He’s grinning down at me. “I love you so much,” he whispers to me, slightly out of breath. 

It’s at this moment that I realize that this man, in my arms, on a rainy tuesday night, is all I will ever need in life. I go back to kissing him, despite the rain, despite the fact that we’re in public, because I would go to hell and back to make Simon happy.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://junior-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
